Promise Forever
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: *sob* It's a 3x4 with implied 2x3....*gasp* I made Duo the bad guy. Oh yeah r/r.


  
Disclaimer - Gundam Wing is mine, and mattering if I was hgigh on my Coca Cola or not, then the story plot is mine too. This has angst, and compared to all of my other stories it isn't  
very thought out. Very rushy. Oh well, review if ya think YOU of all people can make it better.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Promise Forever~  
  
"Mr. Winner, your flight is ready." The female attendant said.  
  
Quatre looked up from his book, set it down on the chair's armrest, and stood. "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome." She winked and walked away.  
  
Quatre groaned not another one. Too many people, women especially, wanted to become his "best friend". For the money of course. It gave him such a headache at their desperate attempts,  
there was only one person for him. His aqua colored eyes glazed over slightly as he walked to the shuttle, only one person.  
  
****  
  
The small blonde pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the window, gazing at the stars. A loud ping echoed in his ears.  
  
"Mr. Winner, we will be reaching Earth shortly. If you would please buckle up. Thank you."  
  
The robotic voice clicked off and Quatre followed the directions. He quickly buckled himself and settled back into the seat. As his eyes closed slowly, a single name formed on his lips. The name of the one person who had his heart.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Don't cry Quatre, please don't. I'll be waiting for you when you get back.  
  
"Do you promise? Even if I am gone a really long time?"  
  
Trowa held Quatre tightly and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "Promise forever."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Quatre stirred rubbing his eyes with fisted hands. Promise forever Trowa. I'm back. He blinked and looked around him, his head a little fuzzy from his long nap.   
He noticed that the shuttle appeared to be landing. Finally here. The landing was a little rocky, but eventually Quatre was freed from the stuff spacecraft. He headed to the front of  
the dock and quickly found his limo. His old pal Joun was waiting for him.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Winner, how was your flight?" Joun's deep, Hispanic accent boomed throughout the limo.  
  
"Perfect, thank you for asking. Now, can you take me to the old safehouse?"  
  
"Safehouse? Is that right? Hmm...I should remember where it is." Joun started up the black vehicle and pulled away from the spaceport.  
  
  
****  
  
The limo eventually pulled up to an area of land with one small, wooden shack on it.   
  
"Is this it, sir?"  
  
"Thank you so much Joun." Quatre swung open the door and stepped into the sunlight. He blinked against the brightness until he could focus normally again, even   
though there was slightly painful pressure just in-between his eyebrows. He lifted a pale hand and rubbed. As he glanced up the path, Joun honked and gave a signal that told Quatre  
that he would be waiting for him.   
  
He wiped his palms on his slacks, a tingling of nervousness and anticipation shot up his spine. His feet crunched in the gravel as he walked up to the door. He knocked a few times  
and waited patiently.   
  
"Hmmm. No one's answering."   
  
Quatre leaned over and looked though one of the windows by the door. There wasn't even a light on. Disappointment washed over the anticipation and he pouted. This sucks. Oh wait! There's a back   
door!" He walked around the side to the back door. When he had been on Earth a few years back, they had never locked the back door. He tried the knob, aha!  
  
"Never could trust someone like Duo to lock a door." He whispered as he stepped into the old, rickety safehouse.  
  
He searched through the rooms trying to find his friends. At the last door, of the long hallway, the one that had been his, he was able to open it. All the other doors had been locked or empty.   
As he searched the wall beside the door for the light he heard a small groan. His fingertips brushed the switch and he flicked it on quickly, thinking that someone was in trouble. What he saw ripped his heart out   
with such ferocity that he began to struggle for breath.  
  
There was Trowa alright, but Duo was in his arms. Quatre gasped aloud, and Trowa loosened his hold on Duo and look back.   
  
"Quatre?!"  
  
The tears in Quatre's cerulean eyes blurred his vision as he ran out of the safe house, with Trowa in pursuit. Duo was left alone in the room, and evil smirk growing across his face.  
  
"Quatre! Wait! Come back! Stop!" Trowa yelled as he chased the blonde boy across the gravel driveway. Quatre opened the door of the limo and tried to get inside when Trowa grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"No! Let me go!"  
  
"Please, wait."  
  
"Leave me alone Trowa. I thought you cared. I thought you would wait for me when I got back. You promised forever. You lied." Quatre whispered as big, crystal tears rolled down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Please, Quatre, I'm sorr-"   
  
"No you're not!" He took a deep breath and screamed. "DUO! I HATE YOU!" He stepped into the limo, leaving Trowa very astonished and Duo very satisfied. The limo drove off down the hill, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.  
  
Trowa sighed and swiveled on his heels and returned to the bedroom where Duo was awaiting.  
  
"I can't believe I let him leave."  
  
"You had no choice."  
  
"But, Quatre and I promised forever."  
  
"But, he never came back."  
  
"He just did."  
  
"He needed to come back earlier."  
  
"No! He's here now. And I need him." With that Trowa left, running out.  
  
****  
  
He walked into town, checking every inn, hotel, and motel there was. Finally he located him at the Del Sol Suites. The tall boy entered, walking immediately to the front desk.  
  
"I need to see Mr. Winner. Please." Trowa begged the woman at the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. But Mr. Winner has requested that he wished to not see any visitors as of an hour ago."  
  
"Dammit!" The lady jumped as Trowa slammed a fist into the desk. His timber green eyes searched the sitting room, looking for any way to get to Quatre's room. Suddenly he spotted the blonde heading to a set of elevators.   
  
"Quatre!" Trowa raced to him but was stopped by a pair of guards.  
  
"Easy boy, just walk away calmly." One of the guards said.  
  
"No! Qautre, please! Talk to me! I'm sorry!"  
  
Quatre pressed the elevator. "Gomen, Trowa. I have stuff to do." As he said that he rubbed his small wrist, his purpose clearly visible  
  
Trowa's green eyes widened and he struggle even harder against the heavy guard.  
  
"No! Quatre! Don't be stupid!" Trowa broke free and watched as the elevator rose, taking his heartbroken lover with it.  
  
"Quatre!" he slammed his fist into the closed doors. Two strong arms dragged him back.  
  
"Let go, Quatre is going to...." he broke down, going limp and pale. The guard watched with nervousness as he fell to the ground, "You OK son?"  
  
Trowa stood rapidly and shoved the security cop out of his way. He took off to the stairs, following the elevator's path.  
  
****  
  
A boy in black strode though the lobby, hands shoved into his pockets. A black baseball cap covered his eyes and he wore a smirk as he followed the path that Trowa took.  
  
****  
  
When Trowa reached the floor where the glass elevator had stopped, he opened the door that connected the stairwell to the hallway. He glanced left and right, finally spotting the blonde entering a room to the left. He was  
about to follow, but someone in black stopped him.  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
"What about me Trowa? What was I too you? Just a good lay? Just something to release your sexual tension on? Didn't I matter to you? Quatre didn't care about you, if he had he wouldn't have left at all! Trowa, please! Don't you remember what we had  
together?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, "Duo, you don't understand. Quatre is a very unstable person ever since the war ended. No, it's not a bad thing, but he doesn't need anymore heartache then he already has. Please, understand."  
  
"No! I don't understand! You can't just drop something like what we had!"  
  
Trowa sighed and shrugged. Suddenly Duo stopped and tilted his head, "Oops, think your "blonde angel" just sliced and diced himself." Trowa looked up and glared, his jaw tightening and his fist clenching.  
  
Duo smirked and began to laugh. "Quatre was a bastard anyway, forget him and come with me."  
  
That was it, Trowa punched Duo in the nose, smiling wickedly at the loud crunch. Duo fell to the floor clutching his nose as Trowa stepped over him and ran to the room that his angel had entered a few minutes ago.  
  
****  
  
Thankfully, the door was unlocked and Trowa stepped in.  
  
"Quatre? Where are you?" he whispered. The bathroom light was on and loud sobbing could be heard.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Trowa opened the door, stunned by the sight in front of him. Blood poured out of expertly sliced wrists. He knelt urgently and bent to tear a nearby towel into strips, trying to desperately tie them around Quatre's wrists.  
  
"Stop." Quatre's sweet voice was already weak.  
  
"Quatre, no don't, let me help you. I, I love you, Little one, please live."  
  
Quatre's lips curled into a soft smile. "I though you would never say it."  
  
Trowa held him tightly, his tears falling into the soft blond hair. "I love you, you can't die. Don't leave me Little One."  
  
Quatre groaned in pain, "I don't deserved to stay. I made you h,happy for at least a sh, short time, but that was only p,par,part of my repentance for everything that I've done."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Quatre grabbed at Trowa's shirt. "Promise me, that you'll come for me eventually. Promise Trowa, and please keep it this time. Promise forever?"  
  
Trowa wiped his eyes and then Quatre's deathly white cheeks, oblivious to the blood that was still flowing. "P, Promise forever, Little One. I love you."  
  
And with that, Quatre smiled again and closed his eyes, his rising chest stopping any movement at all.  
  
"Thank you so much Quatre, I promise forever. Sayanora." He rested the blonde head in his lap, stroking the baby fine hair with such care. "I love you." He placed a kiss on Quatre's cheek and left to call an ambulance. He paused in the doorway, and looked back, his eyes shining brightly with tears.  
  
"Promise forever.'  
  
  
  
  
~Fin~  



End file.
